The following report is an overview of the research studies initiated and the up-date of on-going studies by the Unit of Geratric Psychiatry for 1980. The research projects have been categorized as follows: I. Metabolic Disturbance, II. Cognitive Performance, III. Nerve Repair, IV. Neuroleptics, V. Senile Dementia, VI. Parkinson's Disease, and VII. Sleep Studies. Please note, however, that these catagorizations are made. The hypotheses being tested methodologies employed and implications of results often overlap. This is the natural concomitant of a broadly based research program designed to pursue questions concerning the natural processes and pathologies of aging.